Sweet moments with you
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Sweet moments between our beloved tuna and Skylark. Little moments in life that show their affection for each other...  may include slight dramatic scenes.


**After a long break, I fee l like writing a short story for you guys. I'm trying to ignore my brother's irritating whining and putting up with lousy internet connection…**

**I'll be doing 30 sentences/drabbles for 1827, or at least I'll try.  
>As you all might know, I'm not exactly the best authoress out there, but I'm at least trying here. So I hope you will at least appreciate my efforts. And if the connection isn't fixed even after I finish this, then I'll finally get around to doing the Millefiore version of 'A not so ordinary day' alright? I might also make this into a story….<br>Warnings: OOCness, I'm a lousy authoress, 1827 (Yaoi/Shounen-ai), slight 182769, extreme possessiveness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Story<br>**How Tsuna and Hibari got together is a long, long story. Cut the long story short and you get two words, 'Reborn' and 'scheme'.

**Radio (AU)**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was shocked to hear Hibari Kyoya, his childhood friend who had become the most successful company owner, propose to him during one of the interviews over the radio.

**Permission**

Tsuna never imagined that he would one day enter into the Reception Room without permission, willingly.

**Cool**

It was such a tranquil feeling as the raven-haired boy embraced the brunette, just as the cool breeze blew past.

**Enjoyment**

Hibari Kyoya never dreamt of the day that he would ENJOY crowding with his spiky-haired lover and his friends. Until now that is.

**Music**

Tsuna's favourite music was songs by 'Fountains of Wayne', particularly the song 'Too cool for school'. It reminded him so much of his boyfriend, Hibari.

**Annoyed**

It annoyed Tsuna how many girls tried to secretly flirt with Hibari, but no matter, he'll just visit them in the hospital. Afterall, Kyoya would just beat them up if they weren't him…

**(I think the previous one was a little weird…don't you think so?)**

**Friendship**

Friendship is powerful. Afterall, who would you turn to when seeking advice to dating the scariest person in Namimori? Tsuna was pretty sure Gokudera wouldn't give advice to him at all though and instead confront the raven-haired boy…

**Forever**

Love is timeless. Love lasts forever. And for the cloud and sky, it's never-ending

**Cruel**

_You're so cruel Tsunayoshi, you promised me that our love was genuine, that as your Cloud Guardian I could protect you as long as we both shall live. Why is it that your Mist Guardian is filling the place I once held? I'm still here! So why, why can't you see me anymore? Why can't anyone see me anymore? _

**Life**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya smiled happily at their new adopted child, a new life in their hands, or rather, a part of theirs. Hibari Aikiya…

**Return (AU)**

Hand in hand, the brunette and raven-haired boy took a step closer to the edge of the roof. If they went through with it, they could no longer return to what they have. But seeing the determination in each other's eyes, they knew that as long as they were together, whatever 'he' had planned, they would make it through. They jumped.

**(I wanted to make it suicide, but (a) I didn't want to get killed by fangirls and (b) I couldn't write it to fit with the theme)**

**Everything**

Hibari wasn't content with just being Tsuna's boyfriend. He wanted his time, his smile, his body, his everything, even his life.

**Smile**

Tsuna loved seeing Hibari smile, because it was shown to him and only him.

**Change**

As Tsuna stood helplessly at the side watching his Mist and Cloud guardians fight over him, one thought crossed his mind: _Some things never change…_

**Support**

Being the tenth boss of the Vongola at the age of 17 wasn't easy, so he was glad that his Cloud guardian provided him the most support.

**Someday (AU) (Could be read as prequel to Radio [drabble/sentence no. 2])**

The raven-haired company owner sighed, _someday Tsunayoshi, I'll tell you how I feel at last, you will be mine and I will be yours._

**Belong**

As the raven-haired boy snuggled into the warmth of the brunette's embrace, he knew right then and there that they belonged together.

**Beside**

_I'll always be beside you Tsunayoshi; the clouds are always together with the sky aren't they?_

**Amazing**

It never ceased to amaze the skylark how such a weak herbivore could become such a strong carnivore.

**Depend**

Even if all his friends turned on him, he knew that he could depend on his cloud guardian. Afterall, who ever said that they were friends?

**Grow**

Hibari had watched as his young lover grew in experience, and he was a little jealous that others had too.

**Hope**

Tsuna could always hold onto false hope couldn't he? Hibari was merely sleeping in that box-like bed right?

**(Okay, in case some of you didn't get that, Hibari is dead and in a coffin. Tsuna is delusional, thinking that Hibari is sleeping inside a box-like bed and that he will return to be with him.)**

**Improvise**

Whenever they try to improvise, they always end up having one giving in to the other. Well, Hibari IS very domineering and Tsuna just knows how to use his cute looks to his advantage.

**Juice**

Tsuna understands so much about Hibari, he probably knew more about the skylark than he did himself. The telltale sign is when your boyfriend knows what juice you want on which day.

**Kick**

Hibari learnt that Tsuna can kick really hard even outside of dying will mode the hard way. He learnt never to steal anything that belongs to the kids that live with him.

**(Okay, the image in my mind is, Hibari is over at Tsuna's place and he tries to take Lambo's lollipop because he's feeling playful. Then Tsuna kicks him as a natural protective brotherly instinct.)**

**Open**

Tsuna always remembers never to leave the window open. The last time he forgot, he woke up with Hibari next to him and a really, really sore rear end…

**Quilt**

Hibari was the only one that knew that Tsuna could sew and knit pretty well. The handmade quilt on his bed was proof.

**Tears**

Hibari hated seeing Tsuna's tears the most, he wants him to smile and only smile. He'll bite anyone that makes Tsunayoshi sad, to death.

**Weather**

Tsuna wonders if the weather has a matchmaking plan of its own, because every time that he forgets his umbrella, it rains and he ends up sharing with Hibari. And after their first kiss under the mistletoe, they had a White Christmas for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand, I'm done! I hope you've enjoyed this! <strong>

**Reviews would be appreciated^^**


End file.
